Devoutly Heart
by yeejia
Summary: "Karena sekeras apapun kamu menyalahkan hatiku, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk terus membuatku selalu tertuju padamu." chanbaek baekyeol


plot pure mine. don't expect too much. and enjoy!

* * *

"_Karena sekeras apapun kamu menyalahkan hatiku, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk terus membuatku selalu tertuju padamu."_

.

.

.

.

.

Berkeliaran di jalanan dengan masih menggunakan seragam sekolah diatas jam duabelas malam adalah satu dari sekian kelakukan bengal yang telah menjadi rutinitas hariannya. Asal tidak ketahuan itu bukan masalah, begitu jalan pikirannya.

Kali ini adalah yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol melakukan rutinitas yang pikirnya lumrah-lumrah saja bagi remaja yang belum genap berumur tujuhbelas tahun tersebut. Dan juga kesekian kalinya ia lakukan untuk satu tujuan dan seorang yang sama.

Tubuh jangkungnya bersandar pada satu tiang listrik. Blazer seragamnya tersampir asal-asalan pada bahunya yang masih menggendong ransel. Kaki kirinya yang masih dibalut converse tertekuk dengan telapak yang menapak tiang listrik.

Dengan ditemani sepi jalanan yang diterangi lampu trotoar berwarna oranye dan sesekali melirik bintang-bintang yang kilaunya terlihat kontras oleh warna langit tengah malam, Chanyeol menanti.

Tubuhnya kontan menegak tatkala pendengarannya menangkap gemeletap langkah sepatu yang berangsur menjelas. Bergerak sembilanpuluh derajat, Chanyeol tersenyum ketika mendapati sepasang manik yang menyorotnya dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat. Kantuk yang tadi sempat menggelayuti matanya seketika terusir kala retinanya bertemu dengan wajah yang—kendati nampak kuyu—selalu berhasil membuatnya mengagumi rupa itu diam-diam.

"Kubilang jangan menungguku," ucapan itu tertuju padanya. Nyaris terdengar dingin.

"Seberapa banyakpun kamu melarangku, sebanyak itu juga aku melawan laranganmu," tutur Chanyeol santai dengan senyum miring dan kedua tangannya yang bersembunyi di balik saku celana.

Melengos lirih, ia berjalan melewati Chanyeol begitu saja. Sudah tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda kelewat tinggi itu. Karena, seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol tadi, seberapa banyak ia melarangnya, larangan itu hanya akan berakhir tak lebih dari desau angin yang tak terdengar di telinga besar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun!"

"Pulanglah, Yeol."

Baekhyun berjalan ringan, namun dengan langkah lebar, berusaha meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mulai menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah yang tentu saja lebih lebar. Sampai akhirnya usaha Baekhyun sia-sia saja.

_Grep._

"Baek."

Chanyeol berhasil meraih pergelangan tangan pemuda yang mengenakan seragam serupa dengan dirinya. Tangan Chanyeol lalu turun, berganti menggenggam telapak Baekhyun yang terasa kecil di genggamannya. Memenuhi sela-sela jari ramping Baekhyun dengan miliknya.

"Bukankah lebih baik begini." Chanyeol mempererat genggamannya. "Hangat dan lengkap."

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar menatap jalinan jari mereka yang terkait satu sama lain. Ia lantas menciptakan kontak mata dengan Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan. Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, tangannya dan milik Chanyeol yang saling tergenggam menimbulkan hangat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya pasti telah merona.

"Jangan suka berlalu dariku seperti itu. Kamu tahu benar bahwa tak ada waktu lain selain larut malam untuk aku bisa bersamamu seperti ini, sedekat ini bersama kamu. Jadi jangan menghindar."

Tangan Chanyeol yang lain bergerak menuju surai Baekhyun, kemudian menepuk-nepuk surai itu ringan. Sementara itu Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya, tak merespon apapun kendati diam-diam ia menyukai cara Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Terasa hangat dan membuatnya merasa terlindungi, entah bagaimana.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu waktu istirahatmu. Tapi biarkan aku menunggumu, mengantarmu pulang. Biarkan aku begini untuk seterusnya setiap hari. Untuk satu hari aku hanya meminta waktu sependek itu darimu, kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mengacak pelan surai Baekhyun yang tersiram warna oranye dari lampu trotoar tempat mereka berada. Tak menyadari bahwa sepasang manik yang menatapnya juga mulai dijalari kehangatan karenanya. Mata Baekhyun memanas begitu saja.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang. Sepertinya sudah tidak ada bus yang beroperasi."

Chanyeol menciptakan langkah dengan menarik Baekhyun agar mereka bisa berjalan beriringan. Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya berkali-kali, matanya tak lepas menatap genngaman tangan mereka yang terayun-ayun mengikuti langkah keduanya. Membuat Baekhyun tak dapat menyelaraskan langkahnya dengan milik Chanyeol.

"Yeol…"

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak sakit?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol menoleh, menatap Baekhyun dengan alis terangkat.

"Hatimu. Apa tidak sakit?"

Dan langkah mereka terhenti. Mereka saling berhadapan kembali, menemukan manik yang menatap tidak mengerti dan manik lain yang mulai membasah oleh air mata.

"Kamu menangis? Baek kenap—"

"Bukankah hanya menyakitkan jika kamu terus melakukan ini?"

Chanyeol kontan mengerutkan dahinya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tak dirinya mengerti. Di sisi lain Baekhyun pun terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Bertemu denganku hanya untuk kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam dalam satu hari. Lalu dengan kenyataan bahwa ini semua salah dan pada akhir nanti kita tak bisa benar-benar bersama. Kita salah. Perasaan ini salah, Yeol."

Baekhyun meneguk ludahnya, berusaha kuat untuk menjaga pertahanannya untuk tidak runtuh begitu saja. Setelah satu kali hembusan nafas, ia melanjutkan kembali.

"Jadi bukankah lebih baik untukmu dan aku kembali seperti sebelumnya. Kamu tidak perlu lagi menungguku pulang hingga selarut ini, kamu tidak—"

"—Aku tidak bisa."

Chanyeol mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. Dan ia sangat membenci topik_ ini_. Chanyeol melepas genggaman mereka berdua dan sepasang tangannya ia posisikan untuk memegang bahu Baekhyun.

"Mungkin ini semua memang salah. Aku salah mencintaimu dan juga sebaliknya. Tapi hatiku yang selalu tertuju pada kamu tak bisa disalahkan."

Chanyeol menatap intens manik Baekhyun, mencoba meyakinkan pemuda di hadapannya akan kata-katanya yang tidak main-main ia ucapkan.

"Karena sekeras apapun kamu menyalahkan hatiku, dia tidak akan pernah berhenti untuk terus membuatku selau tertuju padamu."

Dan pertahanan Baekhyun runtuh begitu saja. Air mata turun sedetik setelah ia mendengar penuturan tulus Chanyeol. Membelah pipinya yang sehalus beludru.

Inilah kelemahannya. Pemuda ini kelemahannya. Betapa perasaan Baekhyun selalu bertambah detik demi detiknya untuk pemuda ini. Berulangkali Baekhyun ingin mengakhiri semuanya, berulangkali pula Chanyeol selalu meyakinkannya untuk terus bertahan. Menghadapi semua bersama.

Dan pertahanannya selalu runtuh, air matanya selalu luruh, hatinya tak pernah gagal untuk tersentuh tatkala ia melihat bagaimana Chanyeol selalu berusaha keras mempertahankan dirinya, betapa Chanyeol amat mencintainya, betapa Chanyeol menggenggamnya erat-erat dan tak pernah mau melepasnya, betapa ia merasa keberadaannya dihargai, betapa ia merasa menjadi satu prioritas terpenting di hidup pemuda itu.

Seperti yang baru saja terjadi.

"Jadi biarkan saja, Baek. Biarkan hatiku dan hatimu berlaku semau mereka. Biarkan perasaan ini terus tumbuh. Dan sampai pada akhirnya, di masa depan nanti jika kita harus berpisah, rasa sakit itu," Chanyeol menghela napas.

"Mari kita tanggung bersama."

Kemudian sebuah pelukan tak lagi dapat terhindarkan. Chanyeol dapat merasakan basah di lekuk lehernya karena Baekhyun. Ia mengacak surai Baekhyun lalu mencium puncak kepalanya.

"Ingatlah satu hal Baek, bahwa apa yang kita jalani ini bukanlah satu kesalahan yang tak termaafkan. Kerena menurutku, mencintai kamu adalah satu-satunya hal paling benar yang bisa aku lakukan selama tujuhbelas tahun terkhir hidupku."

Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, menyelipkan setiap perasaannya kala membisikkan kata-kata tersebut. Dan dapat ia rasakan kepala Baekhyun yang mengangguk dan kemudian Baekhyun yang makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"_Nado_."

Dan biarkan. Biarkan saja cinta itu tumbuh. Seperti sulur mentimun yang terus memanjang mengikuti bambu penopangnya. Dan seperti itulah Baekhyun mencintainya. Mencintai Chanyeol sebagai penopangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**fin.**

**A/N:**

HOLA TA DOSS! What the shit is this HAHAHAHAHAHA cheesy banget yaa dialognya pake aku-kamu /komenffsendiri/ -SKIP-

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama gak ngepost apa-apa (((dan diam-diam ngepost ff straight lain di luar sana hwhwhw))) akhirnya bisa ngutak atik manage story lagi di ffn ;n;

Jadi gimana? nangis gak? enggak kan? hahahahaha oke ini adalah ff pertama yang terselesaikan gak ada seminggu. padahal awal ngebuatnya di note hp dan gak tau mau dibawa kemana plotnya tapi ternyata cepet banget selesainya huahahaha~~ dan tbh gak puas sama endingnya dan analogi sulur-sulur itu tolong diabaikan-_-

dan yah lagi lagi ff genre ginian... sebenernya lagi buat genre kriminal gitu dan castnya china line, tapi yah ngebuat ff itu sering banget kena writers block ;_;

baiklah cukup sampai disini a/n nya, tanggapan buat ff ini sangat diapresiasi dan selalu ditunggu hehehe~

terimakasih :D/

-yeejia-


End file.
